


Early Questions

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [38]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric has a sudden thought and asks Baileywick about something.Baileywick wished he chose a better time.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 3





	Early Questions

“Baileywick?”

The royal steward was lying on his side in bed, his back facing Cedric. He kept his eyes closed, a raised eyebrow the only indication he was listening to the other. “Hm?”

“Do you ever wonder why your parents chose that?”

“Chose what, Cedric?”

“They named your brother Nigel and then looked at you and went ‘we’ll name this one Baileywick’. Why did they not name your brother something similar?”

“Cedric, it is three in the morning.”

The sorcerer pouted, looking over at the other. He turned over onto his side to look at his back, propping his head up with a hand. “You’ve never been curious about it?”

“At three in the morning? No, I cannot say I have.”

“It’s just a really odd name to come up with…”

“Cedric, your sister is named Cordelia and she named her daughter Calista,” Baileywick reminded him.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Cedric, Cordelia, and Calista. Your mother’s name starts with W and your father’s a G. You don’t find that odd?”

“Mummy always liked alliteration. Cordelia simply continued the tradition,” he said with a shrug. There was a moment of silence and he blinked. “Baileywick? Did you fall back asleep?”

“Yes, I am peacefully sleeping in my bed beside the love of my life whom I am  _ deeply  _ reconsidering calling that,” he mumbled. He made a point of burrowing further into the blanket, hoping that Cedric would take the hint and let him sleep.

The younger man watched the other for a few minutes. He smiled as a wicked idea came to him and he slowly pushed himself back, putting enough space between himself and Baileywick on the bed. “Did you know spells can be cast with one’s feet?”

“Amazing,” Baileywick answered.

“My feet are very good at casting ice spells!”

Baileywick’s eyes snapped open as Cedric pressed his impossibly cold feet against the exposed part of his back. He yelped and ended up falling off of the bed with a thud when he tried to escape.

Cedric shyly peeked down at Baileywick over the side. “Are you okay?”

The older man pointedly grabbed a pillow from the bed and put it under his head. “I’m sleeping here tonight.”

“You’ll hurt your old rickety bones,” Cedric warned.

He opened one eye to glare at the smiling sorcerer. “I’m going to put very hot spices in one of your meals or drinks tomorrow. You will not know when and you will not know what but it will happen.”

Cedric laughed, reaching down to touch Baileywick’s forehead with the ends of his fingers. “I love you too.”

He reached up and took his hand, nipping one of his fingers in punishment. He kissed where he had bitten before letting go and finally going back to sleep.


End file.
